battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 43
The forty-third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Number Nine entrusts Number Eight the task of delivering invitations to the King Uchuuchouten Cup, as a test of loyalty. Summary After the last tournament, Number Nine confronts Number Eight on her siding with Team Shomen Toppa. She explains that it was just so they had a fair chance. Nine replies that she should quit her job as a teacher and stop watching Bashin and the others. He adds that if she betrays the Numbers, she would be the same as Number Five. This of course bothers her. Number Nine gives Eight invitations to the King Uchuuchouten Cup, to deliver to the chosen card battlers. Later, Bashin sees the announcement of this King Uchuuchouten Cup on Battle Spirits TV, revealing that Suiren was chosen as a part of it. He and Aibou wonder if the other members of Team Shomen Toppa would also be chosen. Number Eight goes to Meganeko's house to deliver the next invitation. She's happy to see Meganeko studying, until she realizes she's not supposed to care, as a Number. After leaving, She drops the blue envelope, which someone else finds. Bashin and J meet each other at the Battle Spirits Center to discuss the King Uchuuchouten Cup. J assumes that he'll be invited. However, he admits to knowing nothing about it, even though he was a part of Numbers Elite. Bashin and J start to play Battle Spirits, when Number Eight, who disguised herself as a worker, throws invitations at them. Bashin tries to chase her as she leaves, but just ends up finding Striker, who was also invited. Afterwards, the members of Team Shomen Toppa all meet up at J's house. All were invited, except Kyouka. She's a little depressed, but thinks the reason is because her stone really belongs to Card Sensei. Guraguri appears, assuring her that Sensei entrusted it to her. Guraguri also reveals that Card Sensei returned, but he has business to take care of. Meanwhile, Number Eight is lost somewhere in the Sawaragi mantion. Card Sensei appears, revealing that he has the letter she lost. Annoyed, she demands it back, but Card Sensei refuses, not wanting her to involve the kids in a battle. Card Sensei tries to explain to her that she shouldn't trust Number Nine, and in reality, she wants to protect the children too. Otherwise, she wouldn't have helped them in the tournament. Guraguri reveals a collection of Battle Spirits teaching tools to prepare for the Uchuuchouten Cup. This includes wasabi Battle Spirits manjuu, which Bashin unfortunately tries to eat. Card Sensei continues to try and get through to Number Eight, but is unsuccessful. Their fight ultimately leads to a battle. During this battle, Number Eight continues verbally attacking Card Sensei, over things like always being indecisive, and fawning over pretty women, as Card Sensei tries to make her admit that she cares about Bashin and the others. Eventually, Number Eight gets to use Angel Voice against Card Sensei, which she's particularly smug about. Card Sensei admits that Angel Voice is a very powerful card, but it's no match for her voice. After easily finishing the battle, he declares that he loves her voice, even though she's tone deaf, because he loves her. Number Eight remembers when they were younger, and he first confessed to her. When they're returned to the real world, Number Eight is happy to go back to Card Sensei, and decides to call him "Kyo-chin" again. However, their reunion is cut short when J's guards find them. Card Sensei tries to take Number Eight and escape, but they run into Bashin and the others. Number Eight takes this chance to reveal to them that she was Masako-sensei. She apologizes for hiding that from them. However, Bashin doesn't care, as he's thankful to her for saving them. Card Sensei explains to Bashin and the others that Number Nine plans to betray King Uchuuchouten, and release spirits into the real world, in order to control it. Sensei says that he plans to stop Nine, and doesn't want the kids involved. However, they all express their desire to fight too, including Kyouka. Card Sensei gives in, and hands over the last envelope to her. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The featured card is Tidal Tide, a blue magic card. It's a card that can only be used when you have a spirit with two symbols. Double Hearts can add a symbol to any spirit. Matches Card Sensei vs. Number Eight Turn 35 (Number Eight): -On Number Eight's field is Hellwitch at LV3 and a nexus, The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed. On Card Sensei's field is Piyon at LV2, The BalloonMan Barball, Rabirabi, The BattleBeast Diatryma, The BlackFairy Ti-Tanya at LV2 and The Soldier Gustav. Both have 5 lives remaining. -Number Eight summons The SevenShogun Destlord. Its effect exhausts all LV2 spirits. Then, with The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed's effect, she draws three cards. Next, she summons The WaterSnake Seaserpenta. -Number Eight attacks with Hellwitch. With its effect, she destroys the exhausted Piyon and The BalloonMan Barball. Card Sensei blocks with Rabirabi, which is destroyed. Because it was exhausted, Number Eight draws another card with The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed. -Number Eight attacks with The SevenShogun Destlord. Card Sensei takes a life. Four lives remain. -Number Eight attacks with The WaterSnake Seaserpenta. Card Sensei blocks with Diatryma. Number Eight uses Spirit Link in flash timing, to give Seserpenta Awaken. Using Hellwitch's core, it's bought to LV3. Diatryma is destroyed. Number Eight gets to draw another card with The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed. Turn 36 (Card Sensei): -With The WaterSnake Seaserpenta's effect, on Card Sensei's start step, The BlackFairy Ti-Tanya is sent back to his hand. -Card Sensei summons Ti-Tanya again, at LV2. Then, he summons The ArcAngelia Valiero. Next, he uses Magic, Construction. He's able to deploy nexuses from his trash at no cost, including The Victory Stand of the Glory, The Ancient Arena, The H.Q. filled with Fighting Spirits and The Collapse of Battle Line. He adds a core to each. Then, using the magic, Golem Craft, He turns them each into spirits for the turn. -Card Sensei attacks with The Soldier Gustav. Number Eight uses Silent Wall to end the turn. She also draws another card with The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed. For Gustav's attack, she takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 37 (Number Eight): -Number Eight summons DarkPiyon and Top Supra. She also deploys a nexus, The Absorption Triumphal Arch. -Number Eight attacks with Hellwitch. With its effect, the exhausted Soldier Gustav is destroyed. Card Sensei blocks with The ArcAngelia Valiero. Number Eight uses Angel Voice in flash timing, so the LV3 Hellwitch beats the LV1 Valiero. -Number Eight attacks with Top-Supra. Card Sensei takes a life. Three lives remain. -Number Eight attacks with Destlord. Card Sensei takes a life. Two lives remain. -Number Eight attacks with DarkPiyon. Card Sensei blocks with The BlackFairy Ti-Tanya. DarkPiyon is destroyed. -Number Eight attacks with The WaterSnake Seaserpenta. Card Sensei takes a life. One life remains. With Pure Elixir, Number Eight refreshes all her spirits. Turn 38 (Card Sensei): -Card Sensei summons DarkGoradon and The ArcAngelia Mikafar at LV2. With Mikafar's effect when summoned, he reveals two cards. They're both magic (Double Hearts and Buster Spear) so he adds them to his hand. Sensei plays Buster Spear to destroy The Absorption Triumphal Arch and draw 1 card. Next, with Double Hearts, he adds a second symbol to Mikafar. That fulfils the condition to use Tidal Tide. By destroying all four of his nexuses, he destroys four opposing spirits. -Card Sensei attacks with all of his spirits. Number Eight takes her remaining four lives. Winner: Card Sensei Cards Used Red BS01-114: Buster Spear BS02-089: Spirit Link BS03-121: Double Hearts BS04-003: DarkGoradon Purple BS01-104: The Historic Battlefield of the Cursed BS02-018: Top Supra BS02-X06: The SevenShogun Destlord BS04-017: Hellwitch BS04-018: The WaterSnake Seaserpenta White BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS01-144: Silent Wall Yellow BS02-049: Piyon BS02-074: The BalloonMan Barball BS02-109: Angel Voice BS02-X08: The ArcAngelia Mikafar BS03-X11: The ArcAngelia Valiero BS04-048: DarkPiyon BS04-049: The BlackFairy Ti-Tanya Blue BS03-113: The Absorption Triumphal Arch BS03-115: The Collapse of Battle Line BS03-117: The H.Q. filled with Fighting Spirits BS03-147: Golem Craft BS03-148: Construction BS04-060: The Soldier Gustav BS04-070: The BattleBeast Diatryma BS04-072: Rabirabi BS04-086: The Ancient Arena BS04-088: The Victory Stand of the Glory BS04-114: Tidal Tide Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Guraguri- Michiko Neya Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Masako Sensei- Michiko Neya Guard- Masataka Sawada Main Staff Script: Masahiro Yokotani Storyboard/Episode Director: Tomoyuki Kawamura Animation Director: Yukie Suzuki Trivia *The broadcast of this episode was delayed one week due to golf. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin